


Yes, Daddy

by resonae



Category: Actor RPF, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Riding Crop, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy has a plug shoved inside him, his entire backside throbs with a sharp ache, and still at the end of the day he'll bend over obediently for his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon's prompt,
> 
> "I've came across an old gossip lately. hivster. com/?p=1185 "Tom Cruise is a big ‘Ole Daddy and Jeremy Renner is his little boy toy on the Set of Mission: Impossible IV, yes IV" and laughed my ass off at first. But now I just can't get the images of perverted Tom doing nasty things to his little boy toy Jeremy out of my head. So... Are you in the mood of some Cruise/Renner RPF? ;)"

“Hey, Renner, you okay?”

 

Jeremy looked up to see worried brown eyes. Paula had a light crease on her forehead. “Yeah.” He tried to smile and wondered if it looked anything like a smile. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He could see Tom’s intense gaze behind her, directed directly at him. He forced a smile and knew this one looked a little better. “Really. I’m okay.”

 

Paula didn’t look even remotely convinced, but she nodded anyway. Tom quickly took her place, watching her fret over Simon next. “She has no idea.” Tom said, quietly enough that no one else would hear. “I wonder what she’d say if she knew what you can’t really sit right? How’s the plug?”

 

Jeremy’s face flushed a dark red, and Tom smiled. Every time Jeremy shifted, he could feel the plug that Tom had shoved inside him in the morning, shifting brutally against his prostate. Not only that, he could feel the burn of every welt that the flog had left on him from the night before. “Maybe I’ll talk to Brad.” Tom rubbed Jeremy’s arm. “I think Paula’s already doing most of the convincing to let us off early today.”

 

Jeremy followed Tom’s gaze. Sure enough, Paula and Brad were looking his way, Paula looking concerned and Brad looking even more concerned. It wasn’t long until Brad was in front of him. “Jesus, Renner. Paula’s right, you look like shit.”

 

Jeremy winced. “Thanks.” He muttered.

 

Brad snickered. “You know that’s not what I mean. All right, I think all of us have had enough for the day. Tom, take him up to his suite, make sure he gets there all right, yeah? He looks like he’s gonna pass out. What is it, the heat of this place?”

 

Tom shrugged. “Maybe you should rethink your decision to have all your actors suit up and run in the desert.”

 

Brad winked, laughing. “But you guys all look so great in them. Just get him back to his suite, will you?”

 

“Will do.” Tom stood up first and Will cautiously pushed himself into standing position, wary of the plug still inside him. The fabric of the pants brushed unforgivingly against his abused ass. Tom steered him away from the crowd, and before Jeremy really realized what was happening, he was in the elevator up to his hotel suite. “Are you wearing underwear?”

 

“No.” Jeremy whispered. “You told me not to.”

 

“Good.” Tom grinned, and reached down to squeeze Jeremy’s ass. Jeremy whimpered when his bruised ass was clamped down. Tom pushed and pulled and steered Jeremy until he was standing in Tom’s suite. “Strip.” Jeremy did, his hands flying over buttons and zippers until he was wearing nothing save the buttplug. “Mm.” Tom folded his arms across his chest and smiled. “Turn around.”

 

Jeremy did, slowly. He knew his entire backside was covered in bright red lashes from flogs and riding crops and cat-o-nines, starting from right where his spine started down to his knees. Tom hummed in satisfaction, and gently nudged him toward the bed. Jeremy obediently bent over it, bringing his knees against the bottom of it and pushing his upper body on it so that he was half-hanging off the edge of it.

 

“Knees straight. Ass up.” Tom ordered, and Jeremy obeyed instantly. “Answer me when I talk to you, Jeremy.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes _what_?”

 

Jeremy bit the insides of his mouth instead of answering and was rewarded with a sharp slap across his already crimson ass. “Yes, _daddy_.” He whispered, feeling his blood rise to his ears. Tom chuckled lowly and Jeremy felt a cool hand on his trembling thighs, cooling the throbbing skin for the moments of contact. Jeremy couldn’t help but whimper as Tom eased the neon-pink plug out of him and a long finger pushed through instead.

 

“You’re all nice and loose down here.” Tom whispered again, hot breath brushing across Jeremy’s abused skin. “Maybe I should keep it inside you for a little longer? You’d like that, won’t you, Jeremy?”

 

Jeremy buried his face in his arms. “Yes, daddy.” And then without warning the plug was sliding back inside him, lodging firmly against his prostate. Jeremy cried out, clawing at the sheets below him. When had Tom even picked it back up? Tom laughed lowly, gently circling around the ring of trembling muscle. Sometimes the finger hooked inside, causing Jeremy’s thighs to spasm and making him cry out.

 

“If I tell you to come right now, Jeremy, would you be able to?” Jeremy shakes his head desperately, and hopes Tom won’t make him actually do it, because that’s going to be all but impossible. Thankfully, Tom doesn’t press the subject. “I want you to count.”

 

Jeremy could do nothing but nod. Tom chuckled and his hand rubbed against Jeremy’s sore ass. Jeremy couldn’t see what it was that Tom had for him. Riding crop? Cat-o-nine? Whip? Belt? It wasn’t Tom’s hand, because Tom liked slapping him while he was laid out over his lap. “Riding crop.” Tom supplied. “How does twenty strokes sound?”

 

Twenty sounded like death, especially on his already red ass, but Jeremy only nodded. Jeremy’s hands fisted on the sheets below him and he whimpered at the first blow. “One.” The pain was a weak throbbing for now – nothing overwhelming. “Two.” The flat end of the riding crop landed squarely on his ass, and he couldn’t help but whimper as Tom swiped the flat end for a bit before striking five times in quick succession. “Th-three, four, five, six, seven, eight.”

 

“Seven.” Tom corrected.

 

“Seven.” Jeremy repeated obediently, blinking to clear his vision. Tom chuckled again, his cool hand landing on Jeremy’s back and soothing over his throbbing flesh. Before he could even respond, Tom landed three, waited until Jeremy counted to ten, and then the next five came again in an almost cruel succession. He ended up on fourteen, and even his hazed brain told him that couldn’t be right.

 

Tom’s hand was back on him, rubbing across sore red marks that would definitely bruise. “That was fifteen, Jeremy.” His voice was soft and frightening. “From now on, every time you mess up counting means five more, all right? So now we’re going up to 25. Start at 15 again.”

 

Jeremy nodded shakily and fisted sheets in his hands, clenching his eyes shut. “Fifteen.” He gritted out at the next blow, and then cried out when multiple blows landed squarely at the area right above his balls. Tom paused and Jeremy lay quivering and gasping, trying to recall how many hits it had been.

 

Tom’s voice was low again. “How many was that, Jeremy?”

 

Jeremy sobbed out, “I don’t know.” He writhed when Tom squeezed a handful of abused flesh. “Please, please. I don’t know.”

 

“We’re back at fifteen, then, won’t we be?” Tom said softly, and he flicked the plug, causing Jeremy to seize and cry out. “And you forgot to address me correctly again, Jeremy. So we’ll be going up to thirty.”

 

Jeremy’s entire body spasmed. “No! No, please. Please.” He shook his head. “I can’t take anymore. Please. Please, daddy, please.” He wasn’t sure how he was even managing to stay on his feet, because his legs were quaking beneath him. His knees were about to buckle, but were staying locked due to sheer will. He didn’t know if that would continue if his body got another blow.

 

Tom stroked his throbbing skin for a while, and then gently rubbed circles on his back. “All right. We’ll make it 35, Jeremy, but you won’t have to count and I’ll be fast. How’s that?”

 

Jeremy nodded eagerly. He didn’t know how many more until 35, but if he didn’t have to count, it meant all he had to do was hold on for dear life onto the sheets. Worried Tom might change his mind, he spoke up quickly. “Th-thank you, daddy.”

 

Tom made a pleased sound and rubbed more circles onto his back. As Tom promised, the rest of the blows fell fast onto the sore skin, and when he collapsed onto his knees, Tom caught him carefully and coaxed him onto the bed. Tom was gone for a few moment, but when he came back, a soft, cool towel dabbed at his aching bottle, seeping away some of the pain. “You did good.” Tom whispered, and when Jeremy turned his head to look up at Tom, Tom smiled warmly down at him and wiped away a trail of sweat that was rolling down Jeremy’s cheek. “You look like you’re about to fall asleep.” Tom chuckled and pressed a kiss onto Jeremy’s shoulder. “Go to sleep, Jeremy. We’ll continue when you wake up.”  
  


Jeremy let his flutter shut and he was only vaguely aware of the plug still inside him as Tom continued to pat the cool towel to his skin. But before he completely closed his eyes, he saw Tom smile when he whispered, “Yes, daddy.”

 

He woke up feeling incredibly sore and refreshed at the same time. He had been moved onto his back, but the cool towel still remained on him. “Hey.” Tom came in his view. “You were out for about an hour and a half.” He was naked beside Jeremy, his proud cock hard and prominent. Jeremy moved up a little so he could flip over. “Good boy.” Tom smiled, rubbing his cheek. “Come on.”

 

Jeremy let his mouth fall open and Tom pushed his cock into his lips. Jeremy pulled his lips over his teeth, knowing that even though Tom liked to nibble and graze his teeth on Jeremy when he was giving a blowjob, he didn’t really appreciate Jeremy’s teeth on his cock. He let Tom control the movement by gripping onto his short blonde hair. Tom never pushed him too far the first few times, but Jeremy was eager to please and he took more and more each time he descended and was awarded with a pleased groan. It wasn’t long until Jeremy had his nose buried in Tom’s pubic hair, his cheeks and nose tickled by the coarse hair. He sucked until his cheeks hollowed, flexed his tongue against the bottom of the heavy organ and moaned deep in his throat. Tom bucked deeper into his throat, but Jeremy kept his throat forcibly lax and Tom smiled lustily down at him when he looked up. “Come on, Jeremy.” Tom cooed, rubbing Jeremy’s cheek. Jeremy let his muscles go and let Tom fuck his mouth in abandon, keeping obediently loose as Tom moved him wildly up and down. Up as Tom pulled back, down as Tom pushed upward, forcing the thick flesh deep inside his throat.

 

Tom came with a deep growl, lodging his cock inside Jeremy’s throat and pushing his semen down the willing throat. Jeremy swallowed without hesitation, looking up at Tom through hooded eyes and Tom smiled down at him, lazily stroking his cheek and ear. “Get on all fours.”

 

Jeremy scrambled to obey quickly, and Tom gently parted his knees a little further than he’d originally positioned them. The plug was tapped on, and Jeremy gasped when it was eased out. The only warning Jeremy had after that was firm hands on either side of his waist, and then Tom had buried inside of him with a swift thrust. Jeremy bit down a cry, and was awarded with a loud slap on his already abused ass. “You know I don’t like it when you do that. The rooms are soundproof, Jeremy.”

 

His hips were pushed forward with a particularly violent thrust and Jeremy whimpered. Tom squeezed his sides and bent over, lapping at the spot between his shoulder blades. “D-daddy.” He whispered, and Tom kissed a stripe down his spine, accentuating each one with a sharp thrust of his hips, punching deeper with every thrust. “Oh, god, please.”

 

Tom’s movements stilled, and Jeremy froze, eyes widening. “T-tom?”

 

When he looked back, Tom was scowling at him. “Jeremy.” His voice was low, dangerous, and it sent shivers down Jeremy’s back. “I told you what to call me, and who to call when I was fucking you, didn’t I?”

 

Jeremy ducked his head below his shoulders and nodded. “Yes, daddy.” He whispered, his face flushed red from embarrassment. Tom nibbled at his ear, almost painfully, and Jeremy felt the smile on his ear. Tom started to move again, thrusting roughly. The skin of Tom’s thighs slapped roughly against the angry red skin of the welts that the riding crop had left behind, causing Jeremy to curl his toes and cry out into the pillows. “Please, daddy, please.”

 

Tom smoothed his hands along Jeremy’s back, red with whiplashes but not as badly worn as the skin of his bottom. “Please what?” He said gently, stilling his movements. “Tell me what you want, or I won’t know.”

 

Jeremy wanted to yell at him, but knew that would get him nowhere, so instead he spread his legs wider and trembled as the blush crept back onto his cheeks. “Hit my prostate, daddy, ple-“ He wasn’t able to finish his sentence before Tom was moving backward and then slamming forward, ramming directly into his prostate and he finished the sentence off in a moan, pushing back eagerly and shuddering. As Tom pistoned into him, he vaguely recognized that this was the point during sex where he let himself go. Tom’s daddy kink had disturbed him at first, but as time passed he found he enjoyed it, and it showed most of all when all his doubts were flushed away by Tom’s severe thrusting. He found himself moaning and crying out _daddy_ , and Tom’s panted chuckle and tightening grip on his waist was his reward.

 

When orgasm hit him, it was mind numbing, as it always did, and he let his body drop onto his chest. The only reason his legs still stayed up was because Tom was supporting it. Tom thrust into him a few more times before Jeremy felt the shudder course through the older actor’s body and knew he was close. Tom let the first few spurts of orgasm spread inside Jeremy, and then pulled out to smear the rest onto his sore ass. When Tom let go of his hips, Jeremy collapsed, breathing hard. “What do you say, Jeremy?”

 

Jeremy shivered when Tom’s hand, now warm and slick with sweat, squeezed his bruised ass and then separated them. The plug that had been lying forgotten during their sex edged its way back into him. “Thank you, daddy.”


End file.
